Snapshot of Christmas
by AlWindy
Summary: Just because Kensi. And Deeks are stuck on a ship for Christmas doesn't mean they can't celebrate when they come home


**Here's a little Christmas one shot following on from the episode on tuesday night (free ride). Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS LA and that's okay by me if they keep producing episodes like Free ride :D**

'Oh boy it feels good to be back on dry land again.' The shaggy haired detective exclaimed, making his way off the plane.

'Deeks you couldn't even tell the difference when we were on the ship. Did you even get a glimpse of the water while we were there?'

'Ah but Kensi you forgot I have a fantastic sense of balance. I could feel the ship rocking.'

'Yeah right.' Kensi scoffed rolling her eyes.

'Now how about you come round for a beer to celebrate our safe return.' Deeks asked.

'Actually, I kind of have an offer for you?' Kensi replied. 'Mum's making a Christmas dinner tonight since I was stuck on the ship for christmas and she wanted me to invite you.'

'Really?'

'Yeah well after you invited her to Lake Tahoe, she's basically fallen in love with you.'

A smug look appeared on Deeks' face. 'Ah it appears my charm works on all you Blye's.'

'Yeah, well I hate to break it to you Deeks but my mum's a Feldman, so clearly your so called 'charm' has no effect on any Blye's.'

'You just keep telling yourself that.' Deeks laughed, throwing Kensi a wink.

'So are you coming or not.' Kensi asked, ignoring her partners jabs.

'Well that depends. Did you inherit your cooking skills from your mum or your dad.'

'Deeks.' Frustration was evident in her tone.

'I'll pick you up at 6. How does that sound.'

'Fine, I'll see you then.' The partners parted ways, both looking forward to returning home after trip away.

...

As promised, Deeks arrived promptly at 6pm. After knocking a couple of times, he was greeted with quite the site when Kensi opened the door. There she stood in chunky black wedges, dark denim jeans and a flowing red halter neck top looking absolutely stunning.

'Wow, you look amazing.' Deeks blurted out unable to stop himself.

'Hey. Thanks.' Kensi replied, a tinge of red coming to her cheeks. 'You want to come in? I've just got to grab the ice cream from the freezer.'

'Um yeah thanks.' Deeks gave her a smile as he made his way into her place. 'I actually have something for you.'

'Oh?' Kensi turned away from kitchen returning to where her partner stood.

'Well I kinda didn't have it with me on Christmas day but I bought you a little something.' The detective mumbled slightly embarrassed as he handed over the gift. 'Merry Christmas.'

Kensi first opened the small card attached which read _Happy Christmas! Love Deeks._ She looked up at him, offered a sweet smile before returning to the gift, tearing the wrapping paper from it. Inside was a very generous gift voucher to Kensi's favourite donut shop along with a framed photo herself and Monty sharing 'kisses'.

'Wow thank you Deeks!' Kensi exclaimed. Without thinking she pulled him into a quick embrace, her lean arm wrapping itself around his neck.

'Uh no worries.' Deeks replied as he returned her hug.

'When did you take this picture?'

'Um just the other week when you came for a run with us. That part of the presents really from Monty.'

Kensi looked him the eye, flashing a bright smile. 'I love it. Really. Thank you.' She made her way over to the bookshelf placing the new frame beside a picture of her father. She then returned to the kitchen, retrieving the ice cream. 'Ready to go? I'm starving.'

'Well then let's go before the Kensi monster gets grumpy.' Deeks laughed as they headed out the door.

...

'Hey Mum.' Kensi gave her mother a big hug as they entered her home.

'Kensi sweetheart, hello. It's so good to see you backs safe and sound.' Julia replied finally letting Kensi out of her warm embrace.

'Hello Mrs Feldman.' Deeks piped up as the older woman's eyes met his.

'Oh Marty it's so wonderful to see you again.' She gave him a welcoming hug as she continued speaking. 'Thank you so much for the invitation to Lake Tahoe. It would have been amazing. Such a shame work held you two up. I guess there's always next year.'

'Of course.' Deeks replied. 'We can most definitely try again next year. Oh also this is a little something for you by the way.' Deeks pulled out a bunch of flowers and box of chocolates from the bag he'd been holding.

'Oh Marty your an angel!' Julia exclaimed. 'Some woman is going to be very lucky to have you one day. Now come on in and let's eat!'

'Hear that Kens,' Deeks whispered into his partners ear as the followed Julia into the dining area. 'I'm an angel.'

...

The partners had eaten an extremely satisfying dinner in very good company before finally bidding goodbye to Kensi's mother. The fun and laughter from dinner had continued throughout the car trip home and the pair now found themselves back at Kensi's.

'Kens your mum is such an amazing cook, why couldn't you get her talent.' Deeks asked jokingly.

Kensi ignored him, deciding to take the conversation in a more serious direction. 'Hey thanks for buying my mum a gift Deeks. That was really sweet of you.' Deeks had made thing between herself and her mother so much easier since day one and she really felt the need to thank him for it.

'Hey no worries, your mum cooked me a feast, it was the least I could do.' Her partner replied cheekily.

'She's right you know.' Kensi continued with a somewhat sad smile. 'Some woman's going to be very lucky to have you one day.' Kensi couldn't help the pang that hit her heart as she thought of Deeks sharing his life with a woman other then herself.

Deeks sensed the shift in his partner's mood and decided to change the topic. 'Hey. So I was thinking maybe we could go up to Lake Tahoe next weekend. I know it will only be a short stay but yeah.'

'That sounds nice Deeks. I'll ask my mum.'

'I already did.'

'What did she say?'

'She's busy that weekend but she suggested we just go together. So what do you say partner? Do I get to see this double black diamond rating in action?'

Kensi was grateful of her partners attempt to lighten the mood. 'I don't think you could handle it.' She replied raising her eyebrows in a daring fashion.

'Oh you'd be surprised.'

Kensi laughed before truly contemplating his proposal. 'I guess it could be fun.'

'I can promise you it will be Fern.' Deeks replied, excitement evident in his voice.

'Well I guess we're going to Lake Tahoe then.' She offered a shy smile.

'Can't wait.' Her partner replied honestly returning her smile. 'But I guess I should probably leave you to get your beauty sleep now hey?'

'Actually I'm not really that tired. Did you want to watch a movie.' Kensi asked not ready for her partner to leave just yet.

'Sure. But it's my turn to pick the movie!' Deeks replied before making his way over to her pile of dvd's.

...

A few days had passed and the team were back working at Ops. One evening when Kensi and Deeks were the only ones left in the bullpen Kensi came up to Deeks's desk, a small gift in her hand.

'Hey, so I know it's a little late but I kind of have a chrissy present for you.' She told him, placing the gift in front of him.

Deeks looked at her then down to the present before looking back up at her again. 'Kens you didn't have to.'

'Just open it Deeks.' She ordered. Deeks did as he was told, removing the wrapping paper to reveal a small framed picture of himself and Kensi laughing together. The photo appeared to have been taken a few night ago when the pair had enjoyed dinner with Kensi's mother.

'I thought maybe you could put it next to your pictures of Monty, you know, your two best friends.' Kensi suggested shyly.

'I think I've got a better place for it.' Deeks replied before removing the photo from the frame. Kensi looked on in horror as he began to fold the edges of the photo until she realised he was simply making it smaller so it would fit into the photo compartment of his wallet which had previously been empty. Kensi was surprised by the gesture. Normally only photos of wives, children or loved ones were kept in a person's wallet.

Deeks looked up meeting Kensi's eyes. 'Don't underrate yourself Kens, you mean way more to me than that silly yet loveable mutt. And now I can enjoy this picture every time I buy you donuts.'

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HAVE A WONDERFUL BREAK :)**


End file.
